Luistrog
Background "I am the helm."~ Luistrog Luistrog, named for King Luistrog of the human kingdom that became Hellmouth's Grave, is the current identity of the Helm of 1,000 Hearts; an ancient sentient artifact that parasitically controls the body of a humanoid host. After the Helm's life as Siduri ended at the hands of Raunfalt, it sat undisturbed in the wreckage of its fallen kingdom for an unknown stretch of time. After the establishment of The City of Alivast, the helmet was discovered by a group of grave robbers who had traveled westward and put on by Geratt, one of their number. After taking control of Geratt's body the Helm entered a panic, running off and wandering to Alivast where it expressed amazement that a city had been constructed around the Attic. The confused being entered the city and was discovered by Edward Enrobso. The Helm later applied for a guard position at The Sweet Dragon, though had yet to adopt a new identity and provided little on his resume. It was during the interview that the Helm took the name Luistrog, so that The Unexpectables had a name to call him by. Though the group had concerns with his strange demeanor, they were impressed with his combat prowess. He was hired as a guard to with three votes from the group. Only Task voted for a different employee. As his room at the Sweet Dragon goes mostly unused, it is occasionally made a guest room for visitors like Ozzy. While travelling the western reaches of Alivast with Digsby, the group saw visions of the Helm's previous identity through the ghosts of Hellmouth's Grave. Panic also had a vision granted by To that showed him Luistrog's origins. The group later confronted Luistrog about his true nature, where he explained that the Helm's magic is a curse and that he often wishes for an end to the cycle of dying, taking a body, forgetting, and starting over. For a time before and slightly after the party left for Tracadia, Luistrog left the Sweet Dragon to visit the Hellmouth's Grave to pay respects for his fallen comrades. He was primarily waylayed by being briefly eaten by a Teethox. Personality Luistrog is quiet and not very personable, as he tries to keep up appearances as little more than a faceless brute that keeps the Sweet Dragon safe. He is also very guarded, as he blows off any attempts to make friends or attachments, and seems very hurt by the concept of family, possibly due to his nature. He is clearly deeply affected by the unending cycle of lives he has been and lost and wishes above all else for it to end. Because he is not technically "alive", he works all day and night without needing food or rest. Because of his nature, he often feels like he's treated as the helmet rather than as a person. He has been acting more "alive" as time goes by. Showing signs of discomfort where there were previously none, but also in positive ways like taking time off to take flowers west to the great graveyard. Relations Task ''"You know how I feel about trust. I really need to know what he is and what he is about before we make a decision." '' Task is wary of Luistrog and was the single 'nay' vote against hiring him. He explained that he is wary of people hiding secrets and issues of trust. This is very consistent behavior for Task. Before confronting Luistrog on his true nature, Task instructed everybody in the bar to be on the ready for it Luistrog refused to cooperate or became violent. Edward Enrobso Edward Enrobso was the first person Luistrog interacted with in Alivast. Edward is the reason Lusitrog was able to apply for work and live without being suffocated by the The Nerasmun Collective. As a thank you, Luistrog allowed his son Ozzy to stay in his room, saying it was the least he could do. Panic As Panic is able to cast Identify on magic items, Luistrog admitted to being afraid of him spilling his true nature without permission. However, Luistrog allowed Panic to use the spell as it could explain what he is better than he could. Siduri Siduri is the name of the Helm's previous identity. As Luistrog forgot the memories of the life before Siduri, the two are somewhat different in personality, despite both being the Helm of 1,000 Hearts. Trivia * He has recived the unoffical nickname "Johnny Dark Souls" due to him looking similar to a character from the Dark Souls franchise. * MontyGlu uses a coffee can to produce the unique effect of Luistrog's voice. * The name Luistrog was the name of Monty's gladiator in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift and was a product of its random name generator. He had a helmet.Category:The Sweet Dragon Employees Category:NPC Category:Eaten Characters